Kaguya
"He who wants to marry Kaguya, bring me treasure!" Kaguya is a collector of magic garments (magic treasures), and is a self-proclaimed person from the moon. She was found by an old couple, who raised and indulged her very much. She’s participating in the tournament because she’s interested in the "Queen’s Blade" the winner is said to obtain. Appearance Kaguya has very long black hair styled in two twin tails, and red eyes. She wears a layered kimono (white on the outside, and green and red underneath) with a red sash going around, with a water lily motif. She wears two metallic bunny ears atop her head, knee-length armored greaves, lined with red and gold, and a pair of large armored black gauntlets, with a red strap around each thigh. She wears a white neck piece with red lining. Personality Although she’s made an earnest supply of treasure from many people due to her cute appearance, she isn’t a wicked, calculating woman, she’s simply childlike, with a low mental age. Abilities Kaguya can instantly master any magic clothing. The list of equipped magic treasures on her is: -The Dragon Beheading Blade, an energy sword -Buddha's Stone Begging Bowl, metal bunny ears able to release whip-like swords from within -The Fire-Rat Gauntlets, able to create raging flames to surround a target with, probably when in contact with the ground -The Greaves of the Swallow's Nest, golden shin-guards with an unknown effect (maybe they help alleviate the tension from the boots) -Mount Hourai's Energy Boots, allow her to jet herself through the air, and that Kaguya uses to fire "Hourai Shots" channeling her "Moon Energy" Story Prologue (From her backcover) A stately mansion stood out amongst the luxury houses lined up in the city. Five fine young noblemen had come today to the mansion wherein resided Kaguya, the pride and joy of the old, rich couple here as well as their only daughter. They came aiming to propose to her. The prettiest girl in all the city, that claim could hardly be denied when it came to describing Kaguya. Although, the prospect of becoming son-in-law to the millionaire couple, who were already quite old, was also something worth no small consideration. There was but one condition to marrying her. “He who wants to marry Kaguya, bring me treasure!” They were to fetch the super weapon-like treasures scattered throughout the land known as “Magic Clothing” and then, they were to fight and defeat Kaguya as she wielded the treasures in battle. “As promised, Kaguya, my sweet, I bring to you the Fist of the Fire-Rat.” It had been a long journey. As such, what the young nobleman handed out was a pair of long worn-out, gigantic gauntlets that were unwieldy and made of metal. “However, they appear to be broken. I don't believe you'll be able to best me using those. You should merely surrender to your fate and quickly accept my proposal...” “Oh-, these are great! Kaguya's thrilled!” With an adorable look on her face and without the faintest trace of hesitation, Kaguya equipped the gauntlets. The gloves, at least 10 times the size of her hands and that had remained inert thus far, immediately began to give off a pale light as soon as they were fitted on Kaguya's hands. Kaguya touched the ground with her glove, an innocent look about her, causing her abundant twin mounds spilling forth from her unguarded chest area. The young nobleman swallowed his saliva with a “gulp”, and attacked Kaguya. “Well, now it is time for your end of the bargain! Become miiiine!” “How rude--!” A wave of raging flames burst out from the gloves all of a sudden and engulfed the young nobleman. Though he had been spared being turned to charcoal, he would not be wooing women ever again. Four more gave her one treasure each and each were defeated in turn, forcing them to flee as Kaguya became stronger with each Magic Clothing. “I wanna play even more, and see just what these treasures can really do.” It was at that moment that someone else visited her mansion. A woman of incomparable beauty and whose strength was leagues beyond that of the young noblemen who had fled just now. Indeed, it was a beautiful fighter who sought to obtain the Queen's Blade. “You'll do! If you can beat Kaguya, then you can marry her!” Sure enough, can Kaguya defeat this powerful beautiful fighter? They won't know that unless they fight. Trivia *Kaguya is based off of the story The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, one of the first Japanese stories to feature scientific elements, her magic treasures being based on the character's requested wedding gifts. *In her prologue, the nobleman calls the "Fire-Rat Gauntlets" a "Fist" instead, probably because he didn't learn the proper name. *Her rabbit ears are a reference to the legend that rabbits pound mochi on the moon, where she claims to be from. *Her hair and background resembles that of Kaguya Houraisan of the Touhou Project. *She's voiced by Manami Tanaka in the Queen's Blade Grimoire OVA. Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Kaguya/Gallery Category:Queen's Blade: Grimoire Characters Category:Characters